Under the Shine of the Midnight Moon
by LucarioZer0
Summary: Eevee has long had a crush on her trainer Devin, and unbeknownst to her he finds himself inexplicably attracted to some species of pokemon. Now one night under a silvery moon born spotlight will change their relationship-and possibly their lives-forever. Rated M for explicit sexual content and adult language.
1. Part 1

Under the Shine of the Midnight Moon

Eevee's ears perked up at the sound of a bicycle rolling through the gravel outside the house, her sharp hearing easily picking up the sound.

She stretched out with a yawn, the motion sending a ripple through her soft brown fur. She had been dozing on the bed in her trainer's room until the sound of the bike had woken her. Her trainer never took her to work with him, so she spent most of her time napping and waiting for him to come home.

She didn't hold it against him though. In fact she felt kind of sorry for him. His parents had never let him leave home to travel as a trainer, claiming they thought it was too dangerous for him. Because of that, the only pokémon he had was her, and she had been a gift from his parents to make him feel better about not getting to travel. For the last eight years she had been his faithful companion, even when he had started working two years ago, once again because of his parents controlling his life. Unfortunately, his working meant that she was often alone with no one to spend any time with her.

But she was more than willing to spend her days waiting for him to come home, because she had a secret. A few years before she had realized that, after all the time they had spent together, she thought of him as more than just her trainer or her friend. She loved him.

This was the pleasant little thought in her head as she hopped off the bed and sat down a few feet in front of the bedroom door, eagerly waiting to see the face of her beloved trainer.

Devin was convinced that he was having what was the new worst day of his life.

He used to think the worst day of his life was when his parents told him eight years ago that he couldn't travel like the other kids. Of course, he had gotten Eevee only a few days later, so in retrospect it wasn't all that bad of a memory. Then of course there was when his parents had made him get a job. But, he had managed to soften that time in his life by getting a job at the local Pokémon Center. Then at least he had been able to be close to pokémon, even if he couldn't travel as a trainer. But that had also caused an unexpected problem. In his time working at the Center he had realized that his feelings toward some species of pokémon weren't exactly platonic.

It had been made worse when that secret had gotten out. And of course, people were generally unkind toward those who felt attraction toward pokémon, and naturally it wouldn't be well looked upon if somebody with that particular interest worked in a Pokémon Center. Trainers would feel uncomfortable with the idea of him being anywhere near their pokémon. So, naturally, he had been fired.

It was the only thing in his life that he truly cared about –aside from his Eevee-and now he had lost it. His frustration had more or less reached a high point by the time he rolled his bike up to his house, to the point where he didn't even bother locking up his only mode of transportation, and quickly went inside, slamming the door behind him. As he made his way through the house he couldn't help but be a little grateful that his parents were out of town, giving him at least some time to come up with a less embarrassing reason for his sudden lack of employment.

Reaching his room he roughly opened the door and walked in, breezing past Eevee without looking at her, and laid himself down on the bed. At this point his only wish was for his day to end, thus he intended to allow sleep to take him. Eevee however, had other plans.

She didn't like to be ignored, and she intended to let him know that. She lightly jumped back up onto the smallish bed and worked her way up toward him until one of his hands was right in front of her nose. With a slightly sadistic smile she opened her mouth and bit down on his fingers, causing him to give a shout of pain and surprise, yanking his hand out of her mouth. "Eevee, what the hell are you doing?!"

She hopped up onto his chest and gave him a stern look. He looked away, trying to avoid meeting her gaze. He knew exactly why she had bitten him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to give you the brush off or anything like that; I've just had a rather…frustrating day."

She gave him a look that was a mixture of curiosity and concern, so he decided to elaborate. "I…was fired from my job today, because of…well, because I'm not like other people. And, I'm not like other people in a way that makes other people…uncomfortable around me. Especially where pokémon are concerned."

She didn't really know what he meant, but she felt bad for him just the same. She carefully walked along his torso up to his face, and gently nuzzled him, saying in the only way she could that she was sorry for biting him, and that she felt bad for him.

He smiled softly and sadly, not for the first time wishing that she had already evolved, and that he could find a way to tell her just how much he cared about her. After all, he had found that he had a rather high level of interest in the Eeveelutions. "I appreciate the sentiment Eevee, but it doesn't really change anything."

She gave him an exasperated look, accompanied by a matching sigh. She immediately started rapidly and roughly licking his face, deciding not to let up until he at least smiled in happiness-or at the very least amusement. She didn't have to wait long though. Unable to push her away from his face, he first smiled and then started laughing to the point that he was in tears. "Okay, okay! I give up! You win! I'll cheer up!"

Hearing his concession she backed off, favoring him with a bemused smile. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding his beloved Eevee close to him. "Thanks. You always do have a way of making me feel better. You know, when you're not biting me."

Still holding her, he fell prey to his own exhaustion, unable to keep his eyes open. Glad to see him at least feeling a little better, she allowed herself to be taken by sleep as well.

When Devin's eyes next opened it was dark, the only light in the room coming from the moon shining through the window. Looking down he smiled at the sight of Eevee asleep on his chest, the little fox pokémon curled into a ball. He reached up and gently ran a hand through her fur, enjoying the feel of the soft brown fluff. Her eyes opened and she gave him a groggy look of confusion. He smiled apologetically, saying "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

With a sleepy smile and a shake of her head she snuggled back against him, closing her eyes once more. He laid his head back against the pillow, closing his own eyes. He was glad to have her in his life. After everything else that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, she was the only bright light in his life. In fact, he could almost see light filtering in through his eyelids. A light that seemed to be growing brighter.

He reopened his eyes and was immediately surprised by the sight of his only pokémon glowing with a white hot radiance. She was evolving before his eyes, and when the glow faded, it wasn't an Eevee on top of him, but a very confused looking Umbreon. She was now at least three times her previous size, and based what he could feel she must have weighed four times what she did before. Her fur had gone from brown to black, and was now short and silky as opposed to long and fluffy. "Wow. I don't believe it. I mean, we've never even been in a battle."

His comment distracted her from looking over her new form, and she smiled, seeming almost on the verge of tears. She began nuzzling his face and neck, clearly happy with the change. Feeling her rubbing against him like that, he couldn't help but feel…longing. Not only that, but he could feel that his pants had begun to grow tighter as well.

Taking notice of the growing bulge, Umbreon backed away from him, giving him an accusatory and suspicious sort of look. He looked away, too embarrassed to meet the gaze of her bright red eyes. Knowing she wanted an explanation, he decided to tell the truth. With a nervous gulp he said, "It's like I told you earlier, I'm…different from other humans. I find certain kinds of pokémon, well, attractive."

He was quiet for a moment, expecting some kind of rebuke or scolding for such a thing. When she moved toward his face again he cringed, half expecting her to bite or scratch him. With that expectation in mind he was caught completely off guard when she started nuzzling him as she had before. He stared at her in disbelief. "Umbreon, wh-what are you doing?"

She stared back at him, a sultry sort of look on her face. The without any warning she moved in closer, pressing her lips against his in a rough imitation of a human kiss. When she pulled back a moment later he simply looked at her, not believing that one of his favorite fantasies was coming to life before him. "So…does this mean that…you want to…you know…?" He trailed off, hoping she would understand.

She just smiled for a moment, enjoying the sight of him acting so nervously. Then she nodded, and turned around to walk down the bed, giving him the occasional view of a splash of pink against her black fur as she moved. When she reached the end of the bed she turned back to face him, then gently nudged the area between his legs. She looked up at him expectantly, and he immediately got the message. He quickly pulled off his shirt, then, feeling a bit nervous about her watching as he did so, he slid out of his pants and finally his underwear, exposing his erected length to the silvery light of the moon coming in through the window.

Umbreon felt her arousal increase greatly at just the sight of it. He was larger than she had expected, and it occurred to her that she might not be able to safely take all of him. But if anything that thought only made her more eager to get started. Looking deeply into his eyes she moved forward to run her small pink tongue along his shaft, finding the taste strangely likeable. His breathing became shallow as Umbreon continued, and he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

Knowing he probably wouldn't last much longer is she kept going like that, she backed off to give him a moment to recover, then moved farther up the bed so that her face was only a few inches from his, and she was able to feel his tip pressing against her lower lips. With some trepidation she began pressing against him, shuddering slightly as he slid into her, stretching her virgin passageway. With some disappointment she realized that she could only take about two thirds of his length, which, all things considered, was still quite filling.

Devin found himself gripping the sheets, desperately trying to keep control of his body so that the experience didn't end any sooner than it had to. It only became more difficult as she started grinding against him, each roll of her hips brushing her silky fur against his soft skin. They were both panting now, each sliding motion of his length against her inner walls bringing a new wave of pleasure for both of them.

Another minute of that wonderful set of sensations and he couldn't hold back any longer, bucking against her as he filled her with his human seed. Umbreon however, didn't stop. She continued pushing against him and sliding along his body, driven by breeding instincts. Deciding that the risk was worth it she started pushing harder, desperately trying to take more of her trainer into her tight passageway. She kept pushing until she felt her cervix give way, the small muscle opening to admit his length deeper into her body.

That sensation of him so deep within her pushed her over the edge, collapsing onto his body as she was ravaged by her orgasm, her inner muscles contracting and squeezing until he felt another orgasm of his own, some of his fluids leaking out of her. For the second time that night he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. But this time, they weren't just trainer and pokémon. Now, they were so much more. Stroking her fur, he gently whispered, "I love you, Umbreon."

She returned the sentiment by nuzzling him again. Then they fell asleep, both happy, and feeling as though they had found the missing part of themselves as the moon shone its light brightly upon them.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

When the sun rose the next morning, Devin was already awake, not moving so as to avoid waking up the exhausted Umbreon sleeping on top of him. For an instant when he had first woken up, he had thought it had all just been a dream, but as he looked at the silky black fur of the dreaming Dark-type, he was more than glad that that thought had been wrong.

He laid his head back against the pillow with a sigh, staring up to the ceiling as his mind started working its way in an unfortunate direction. Now he had two things to explain when his parents returned home tomorrow night. First he would have to come up with a less embarrassing reason for having lost his job at the Center. Then he had to try to come up with an explanation as to how his Eevee-that had never once been in any kind of battle-had evolved. Even he didn't understand how that had happened. An amusing-though seemingly unlikely-though crossed his mind then. Perhaps, he thought, since Eevees evolve into Umbreons when the have a close connection to their trainer, then her evolution was a result of affection or love.

Whatever the reason though, he was happy it had happened. He was taken away from those thoughts by a small yawn from Umbreon. Blinking her eyes open she stretched out in a cat-like fashion before resettling herself on top of him with a contented sigh, looking at him with a loving smile.

He returned her smile and ran a hand down her back, stroking her fur. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

She nodded in response then gave an affirmative sounding "Umbree."

He smiled again. Even having evolved she still had a rather cute sounding voice. Thinking about her evolution reminded him of something. When he had first gotten her he had decided not to name her because he thought it a poor idea to name a pokémon that could evolve into seven different pokémon. After all, what if the name he gave her didn't fit after she evolved?

But now things had changed. "So listen Umbreon, since you finally evolved, I was thinking I should give you a name. What do you think?"

Umbreon's reaction was immediate. Her ears perked up and her tail began wagging furiously. Devin smiled at the sight. He was happy to see that even though she had changed physically, her personality seemed unaffected. "I'll take that to mean you like the idea. Well, let's see. I haven't really put much thought into this just yet. Give me a minute."

He then closed his eyes so as not to be distracted by her expectant stare. He thought over their time together, all that she meant to him, everything about her. Then, for some reason his mind drifted to the night before. The moonlight, the emotions that had passed between them, all of it. His eyes opened slowly as an idea occurred to him, and he smiled. "What do you think of the name…Midnight?"

She tilted her head to one side upon hearing the suggestion. She thought for a moment, then smiled and gave an affirmative sounding "Umbreon!"

Devin smiled. "Midnight it is then." He then hugged Midnight tightly, and was given an affectionate nuzzling in return.

Of course, moments like that rarely end perfectly, and this one was no exception when their happiness was interrupted by Devin's stomach rumbling. He winced in embarrassment at the sound. He hadn't eaten since having lunch the day before. With a sigh he gently lifted a protesting Midnight off him, setting her down beside him. "Sorry, but it would appear as though my stomach is empty."

She grumbled a little, but, though she wouldn't admit it, she was feeling hungry as well. Which was why she followed after him when he climbed out of the bed.

Normally he would have taken the time to put clothes on, but since he and Midnight were alone in the house, Devin settled for taking his robe from its place hanging on the back of his door, and quickly put it on, cinching the waist cord tightly. Then, with Midnight following closely behind him, he made his way through the silent house to the kitchen.

Flipping on the lights he immediately opened the cabinets where both the cereal and pokémon food were kept, and he poured a bowl of food for the both of them. Leaving the kitchen with the bowls in hand he went into the adjoining dining room and set the bowl of pokémon food on the floor for Midnight before taking a seat at the round wooden table to eat his own breakfast.

Suddenly finding herself with a larger mouth than she used to have, Midnight quickly polished off her food, while Devin was barely halfway through his. She let out a small sigh. What now? Wait for him to finish? Suddenly a devilish smile appeared on her black furred lips. From where she was, she could just barely see through the gap in his robe, and she liked what she could see.

Making sure that he wasn't paying attention, she slunk under the table, slowly getting closer to him, until her nose was inches away from the opening in his dark blue garment. Her tail wagging furiously she made a final lunge forward, pushing her head past his paltry coverings to wrap her lips firmly around his flaccid length.

The moment she did this he let out a yelp of surprise, not immediately recognizing what was going on. His heart beating heavily, he shifted his robe aside to see Midnight hungrily sucking away at his quickly growing manhood. "What…what are you doing?"

Midnight looked up at him for a moment, distracted from her ministrations. Then, she gave an innocent smile and batted her eyes in a way that seemed to ask, "Who, me?"

Devin sighed. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but do you have to do this now?"

She simply nodded in response, as though the answer were obvious.

"So, you can't wait until I'm done eating? You know, when I can actually participate in some way? Cause, this is kind of…awkward."

Her innocent smile replaced by a smirk, she shook her head in response, enjoying how flustered he was over her actions, and also enjoying that, despite his objections, her mouth was now completely stuffed by his erection.

He let out another sigh, this one with a sense of concession behind it. "Fine. I guess I can't argue with you."

Midnight triumphantly swished her tail back and forth a few times before giving his member a hard suck, causing him to gasp in shock. Satisfied that she had his full attention, she began bobbing her head along his length, occasionally applying light licks to his tip, enjoying the taste of the beads of pre that formed there as she went along.

As she continued, Devin's breaths became rapid and shallow, and he found himself gripping the edge of the table as he struggled not to lose control of his body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation immensely in spite of his initial qualms. With that new mindset he quickly relaxed, and it wasn't long before the consistent friction of Midnight's furry lips and her continuous movement of her head brought him to his climax, flooding her mouth with his cum.

She greedily kept suckling until she was sure she had gotten all of the salty and slightly sweet fluid, swallowing all of it with the exception of a few drops that leaked from the corners of her mouth. Pulling away from his used length she took in a few quick gulps of air before licking the stray drops from around her mouth.

She then sat back and looked up at him, finding amusement in his expression. Looking at her with a mixture of exhaustion and contentment he asked, "Is that it? Or did you have something else in mind? Cause at this point, I really don't give a damn about finishing breakfast."

Midnight stifled a laugh. Then, she got up and walked out of the room with a seductive swagger in her step. Devin hesitated for the briefest of moments, then quickly got up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process as he followed after her. To his surprise she didn't head back to his room, but instead made a turn before reaching the door and went into the living room instead.

When he stepped into the living room, he was slightly more surprised to see Midnight on the white upholstered couch, lying on her back, with a seductive smile on her lips and a 'come hither' look in her eyes. A look that only resulted in confusion on his part. "Uh…so what is it you want me to do?"

She rolled her eyes, then stretched the upper half of her body so her nose was an inch from her own glistening entrance. She gave herself a quick lick, then laid back once more and raised an eye brow at him, hoping that he got the message.

Luckily for her, he very quickly picked up on what she was trying to say. Feeling a more than a bit nervous, he joined her on the couch, and knelt down so that he was now mere inches from the splash of pink against her pitch black fur. He hesitated then. He had never done anything like this before. Hell, before the previous night, he had been a virgin. Now he was finding it rather difficult to go forward.

Growing impatient, Midnight let out a very impatient sounding "Umbreon!"

Getting the message, he, while feeling more nervous then he could ever remember feeling, stretched his head forward another inch or two, then gingerly stuck out his tongue, and delivered a quick lick to the horny Dark-type's sex.

He almost immediately found himself wondering what he had been so worried about. Not only was the smell intoxicating, but the taste he found was rather…sweet, but with a slight hint of spice as well. His nerves very suddenly settled, he set to work on making sure that he did for her what she had already done for him, much to her delight.

Each long, slow lick sent a shudder of pleasure through her body. Before she had evolved she had done this for herself once or twice, but there was something decidedly better about the feeling of someone else doing it. She closed her eyes, giving a small moan of pleasure each time he would deliver a quicker, grazing lick to her swollen clit.

He was glad to see she was enjoying it, that is until she started squirming from the sensations, making it difficult for him to continue. To keep her still he placed his hands on her hips, holding the lower half of her body in place as he continued to stimulate her. Her upper half on the other hand, being unrestrained, still squirmed with each lick, and her initially little moans were becoming progressively louder.

When an orgasm finally ripped through her she seized up with an accompanying scream of "UMBREOOON!"

She then, rolled onto her side, panting exhaustedly with a contented smile on her face. Devin sat back and smiled as well, raising an eyebrow though at the loud reaction to his efforts. He wouldn't have guessed Midnight could make that much noise, but he found it oddly arousing. He pushed those thoughts from his mind though, as when he looked back at her after a moment she was out cold. With a slightly disappointed sigh he whispered, "Another time then. Sweet dreams Midnight."

The next two days passed in a rather quiet fashion, with the exception of a few more sessions of somewhat loud love making. For the most part they just spent time together, both enjoying the fact that they were now 'together'. However, that period of happiness began to decline by about mid after noon of the second day. The reason being simple, of course.

Devin began watching the clock, knowing that it was only a matter of time until his parents returned home from their trip, and then he would have to have a conversation with them that would be awkward for a number of reasons. The most awkward part would naturally be the fact that he had decided to tell them the truth. There was no point in hiding himself from them, and he didn't want to have to live a lie, so he knew telling them the truth was the only thing he really could do.

But it still made him incredibly nervous. If it weren't for Midnight being there for support, he probably would have broken down and left so as to avoid the conversation completely, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left without any explanation, so he simply sat there, waiting for the door to open and his life as he knew it to end.

Though she wouldn't in any way show it so as not to make him feel worse, Midnight was also very nervous. Her greatest concern was that his parents would try to separate them, and she simply couldn't stand the idea. But she knew it would only upset him if he knew, so she simply sat beside him, her head in his lap as they waited together.

Then, at around seven o'clock, both of them tensed up slightly as they heard a car pulling in to the driveway outside the house. Then, came the familiar, and rather happy sounding voices of Devin's parents. They probably won't be too happy for long, he thought to himself. Finally he took a deep breath and stood up, Midnight by his side as the door opened, and they prepared to face their fate together.


	3. Part 3

**PART 3**

Devin gulped, and he could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He stood there waiting silently, hands clasped behind his back. Midnight stood by his side, the Dark-type shifting uneasily. She was as nervous as him, worried above all else that she could be separated from him.

First came the sounds of car doors opening, then closing with the familiar metallic thunk. Then the sound of feet crunching through the gravel, then that became the sound of footsteps on the far more solid path up to the door. The footsteps stopped, being replaced by the sound of jostling keys. The lock clicked. The door opened with a slight squeak of the hinges. Devin braced himself, mentally preparing for what the rest of the night would hold.

"Devin!"

He lost his balance slightly as he was taken into an over zealous hug by his mother. Returning the embrace-with admittedly less intensity-he said, "Hi mom. How was your trip?"

Taking a step back she smiled brightly. "Oh, it was all right. Certainly relaxing. It never ceases to amaze me how nice the weather always is in Humilau."

Devin returned her smile then looked to the door as his father turned from re-locking it. He gave a curt nod in Devin's direction, which was sadly about as sentimental as the man ever got. Devin had often considered his own birth to be something of a miracle, as his parents were so…different. His mother seemed to be in a state of almost perpetual cheer, while his father never seemed to show any emotion. Devin occasionally wondered how they could even like each other, let alone care for each other enough to be married and have a child.

Still smiling his mother asked, "So how have things been while we were away?"

"Well-"

Devin was cut off almost immediately by his father. "I have a better question. What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to Midnight.

Devin cleared his throat. "Well…uh…she is one of…a couple of things we need to talk about. So…um…maybe we could-"

"You will answer my question first. Then we will discuss what ever it is you believe we need to."

Devin winced. That was just like his father. Always straight to the point and always wanting things his way. "Well…my Eevee evolved. I'm…calling her Midnight now."

"How did it evolve? It has never even been in a battle."

Devin shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"Well I think she's adorable." Devin's mother knelt down and scratched Midnight behind her ear, much to the Umbreon's delight.

Devin cleared his throat. "Um, could we maybe take a seat in the living room? This could take a little while."

He was given two rather different responses. His mother simply smiled and began walking in that direction. His father eyed him for a moment, then gave a suspicious nod. "Very well."

Devin let out a slow breath before following after them, Midnight at his heels. When he arrived in the living room his parents were already seated on the couch, waiting for him. Feeling far from comfortable with them watching him, he took a seat on a recliner that faced in their general direction. A soon as he was seated Midnight hopped up onto his lap and curled up, keeping her eyes on his parents.

"So…um…I'm not really sure where to start…"

His father shifted impatiently. "Well make it quick. It has been a long day and I would like to get to sleep at a reasonable hour."

"Uh right." Devin hesitated, then took in a deep breath. "First off…I um…kinda…got fired from my job."

Their reactions were more subdued then he would have guessed. His mother looked mildly disappointed. His father scowled. "And what led to that?"

Devin could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Midnight looked up to him, clearly detecting the change in him. He had never been more nervous in his life, or more reluctant to speak. Mustering up what little courage he could, he, as quickly as he could, began to explain. "It sorta got out that I have a secret of sorts. That is to say I have a greater level of…attraction to pokémon then most humans. And when working at a Pokémon Center that doesn't really go down very well so I was fired."

It took a moment for everything he said to sink in. When it did, his mother suddenly became very still and silent, her usual cheer seeming to evaporate. Even without saying anything, it was very clear that his father was furious. His face bore a scowl more intense than Devin had ever seen him with, and he was shaking, ever so slightly.

His father slowly got to his feet, causing Devin to shrink down into his chair slightly, worried about what would come next. "So…you mean to tell us…that you were fired…because you are…attracted…to pokémon?"

Devin nodded, not looking up to meet his father's gaze. "Yes. Like I said…when working at a Pokémon Center-"

"I know what you said! And I wish I had known sooner that you were like this so I could have put an end to it sooner! I can't believe this! How could you possibly-"

"It makes sense when you think about it."

They were both drawn by the sound of his mother's quiet voice. His father, barely keeping his voice level, asked "What did you just say?"

She looked up at him, then looked over to Devin. "I said it makes sense, when you think about it. He never brought home a girl…he never even showed any interest in any humans, female or otherwise. He was always so intent on being a Trainer…and he was so happy to get that Center job. I can't really say I like it…but it isn't surprising…and I'm not going to condemn him for being who he is."

By the time she finished she was smiling softly, and Devin felt a small smile on his own lips. He hadn't expected his father to take this well at all, but he hadn't known how his mother would react. He was glad his worries about her had been unfounded.

His father on the other hand, seemed to be growing angrier by the second. "I…will not…cannot…accept this. It is…it is…wrong! Disgusting! I-"

He stopped cold. He looked down to Devin's lap, where Midnight was growling so softly as to almost be inaudible. She did not like this at all. She had never been fond of Devin's father, as he seemed cold an uncaring to her. But now she found she had even less reason to like him.

His father took in a shuddering breath. "Your…Umbreon…you said…it was a she?"

Devin gulped. Oh shit, he thought. He had hoped neither of his parents would figure out about him and Midnight before he had the chance to tell them, but now it seemed as though he had lost that chance. Devin nodded.

His father let out a snarl. "And you…have you and she…?"

Devin looked away from him, blushing slightly, and nodded again. His mother stared at him with wide eyes and just a bit of amusement. She then looked down to Midnight, and was surprised to find herself wondering exactly how it would work between two who were so different in size.

Devin's father had something else on his mind. "I knew it. I knew the moment we got you that Eevee that it was a mistake. And now you have proven it. At least it is not too late to solve that problem."

Devin and Midnight both tensed up, her growling a bit louder now. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we are getting rid of that Umbreon. I will NOT allow such a thing in my house."

His mother stood, an uncharacteristically fierce look in her eyes. "You can't-"

"You be quiet! I am not going to allow this farce to continue any farther. I am going to put an end to this NOW."

Devin got up, placing Midnight on the chair in his place. He was tired of being intimidated, and being nervous. Now Midnight was being threatened, and he wouldn't allow it. "If you lay so much as a hand on her-"

His father turned to face him. "You be quiet too! You no longer have any say in the matter."

He tried to move around his son to reach Midnight, but Devin stepped in his path. "I won't let you take her. Whether you like it or not, she and I-"

Devin never got to finish though, as his father roughly grabbed him by his collar, shoving him out of the way, causing him to fall to the ground.

His father turned back to make another grab for Midnight, but was stopped cold by the sight before him. Midnight was on her feet, and had a fully charged Shadow Ball aimed straight at him. His lip came up in a snarl at the growling Dark-type. "You wouldn't dare."

But Midnight simply stared back at him, a look in her eyes that dared him to test her. He hesitated, then he backed away, knowing full well that even an untrained pokémon could seriously hurt him if it wanted to. "I want you out of my house. Both of you. NOW."

Devin got to his feet. "Fine." He gestured to Midnight, who hopped off the chair and followed him out of the room. If his father didn't want them there, then he would gladly leave.

As a point of fact, he had already decided he wanted to leave. He had decided before his parents had ever even gotten home. He wanted to travel, and see the world. Having planned for this, he had already packed a bag, which he quickly retrieved from his room-no, from what used to be his room-and, with Midnight padding along behind him, they fulfilled his father's wish, and left the house behind, slamming the door on his way out.

Devin's mother stared at her husband in disbelief. "How…how could you do this to him?"

"Don't expect me to explain it." He then walked away, heading back toward their room.

Clenching her fist, she muttered, "Don't expect me to be here when you wake up in the morning."

The streets of Aspertia City were well lit, and the night air was cool, but not to the point of one needing a jacket. As Devin and Midnight walked through their home town, they were both trying to think about what to do next.

They had left their 'home' behind, and the only other place where they could spend the night would be the Pokémon Center. Devin let out a sigh. "I really wish I had a better plan thought out."

Midnight looked up at him with an inquisitive expression. "Umbree?"

He stopped walking, looking down at her, the yellow rings on her body glowing in the moonlight. He smiled gently. "I just…don't really have a plan. I don't know where we should go. And more immediately…I don't know where we're going to spend the night. We could go to the Pokémon Center…but that would be kinda…awkward."

Midnight nodded. She understood, at least partially, why that could be problematic. Judging by how his father had reacted to him, she wasn't terribly keen on the idea of going somewhere where everyone knew about his secret. She sat beside him, looking up at him. He looked worried…and yet relieved at the same time. Probably happy to have his freedom for once, she guessed.

"I think…we don't really have any other choice. I don't have much money on me…and I don't think I can pull any out of my account at this time of night. We're gonna have to try the Pokémon Center."

And so he set off down the path before him again, Midnight less than enthusiastically following in his wake. A short walk later and they passed through the automated doors of the small red roofed building. Devin approached the front desk, where the Center's Nurse Joy was standing, her back facing him.

Stopping in front of the desk he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Turning around to face him, Nurse Joy smiled. "Hello. Welcome to the Aspertia City Pokémon Cent-"

She stopped as she recognized him. She didn't show any negative emotion at the sight of him, but her smile had vanished. Lowering her voice so as not to be overheard by any of the other trainers in the lobby she asked, "What are you doing here? If you're here to beg for your job back, then you can forget-"

"I'm not here for that. I don't care about that anymore."

She blinked in surprise. "Then why are you here?"

Devin sighed. "I've left home, and don't have anywhere else to go. I just need a room for the night."

Nurse Joy hesitated. "I suppose I could give you a room…but just for tonight."

He immediately felt relief wash over him. "Thank you."

"Well…it is my job to take care of people and pokémon who need help." She reached under the desk and pulled out a key card, handing it to him. "I trust you can find your way there?"

He nodded as he took the card. "Yeah. And thanks again. We really didn't need any more issues tonight."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "We?"

Answering for herself, Midnight simply said, "Umbreon!"

Nurse Joy leaned over the desk to look down at the Dark-type, then she looked back at Devin. "This is…your Umbreon?"

Blushing, Devin nodded. "Yeah…Midnight was only an Eevee 'til a few days ago. I actually decided to leave home in part because of her."

"I see." Nurse Joy looked back and forth between them, then sighed. "Devin, I like you well enough, so I'll turn a blind eye to whatever it is you may be doing with her, just don't draw attention to yourselves, okay? I'd hate to see a good kid like you in that kind of trouble."

He raised an eyebrow. "A good kid huh? If that's what you think of me, then why fire me?"

"You know why. You're a perfectly nice, likeable person. But if rumors got out about you while you were working here-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "I understand. I just wish things were different."

She was quiet for a moment, then said, "So do I. Now, it sounds like you haven't had an easy day…so maybe you should get some rest."

He nodded. "Yeah. You're right. Come on Midnight."

With one final nod to Nurse Joy he and Midnight set off to find their room for the night. Once they found it, Devin rather quickly worked his way into the bed, Midnight snuggled up beside him. Neither felt up to any kind of intimacy, so they simply allowed sleep to take them, bringing an end to what Devin had decided, was the new worst day of his life.

Good to his word, he and Midnight left the next morning after a second, only slightly less awkward encounter with Nurse Joy, which simply resulted in a rushed farewell.

Once again, they found themselves wandering through the streets of Aspertia, no plan, and no where to go. Devin spent the time walking weighing his various options. That, he had decided, was the real problem. They had so many options. They could challenge the Pokémon League, compete in Contests, he could try to become a Pokémon Ranger(though he didn't particularly care for that option), and there were countless other things to do. They had their freedom, but they had no clue as to what to do with it.

That is to say, Devin had no idea. Midnight's plan was simple: Travel with Devin. Share a bed with Devin. Be intimate with Devin. Enjoy his company and their life together. But she was also aware that he had the desire to do…something with the life he had suddenly claimed for himself. She only cared what they did because he cared.

Devin stopped walking suddenly, causing her to bump her nose into his leg. Shaking her head and wiggling her nose, she looked up,, trying to figure out why he had stopped. She canted her head, not understanding. He was just standing there, looking up a set of stone stairs. Without warning, he started to climb up, step by step.

When they reached the top a couple minutes later, he walked out to the farthest point away from the stairs, looking out over the railing. He let out a long, slow breath. This was the Aspertia lookout. From there one could see much of western Unova. Mountains, forests, and even a lake were visible. He had often come here, when he needed a quiet place to think. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping as much as it usually did. He just felt…lost.

Midnight watched him in concern. In the last few days she had seen him show emotions and expressions she had never seen before from him. She decided then, that the Devin before her was the one she liked the least. She felt as though she had to cheer him up, change his mood. She thought for a moment, then shrugged. Why make things complicated? She knew how to make him feel better.

Walking up behind him, she stuck her head between his legs and started rubbing against his crotch. Devin must've jumped half an inch off the ground in surprise. Regaining his composure, he looked down at the sweetly smiling Umbreon in disbelief. "You…Midnight, you can't do stuff like that in public."

She sat down, and looked up at him with a haughty expression that seemed to ask, "Why not?"

Knowing what she was thinking, he sighed. "You saw how my father reacted. A lot of people would react the same way, or close enough to it. You…we, really shouldn't behave like that where other people might see us."

She mulled that over for a moment, then reluctantly nodded. She knew he was right. She hated to admit it, but she knew it. Devin smiled in response to her acquiescence. "Good."

As he smiled down at her, a thought occurred to him. Even if he didn't know what to do just yet, it didn't really matter. They had plenty of choices, but it wasn't like they had to make a choice right away, as long as they had each other. With that thought in mind, he started back down the steps. "Come on Midnight, let's get out of here."

Midnight watched him go for a moment, wondering what was going on in his head. Deciding that she didn't really care, as he seemed to be happy, and she was rather certain she was-in some way-the cause of it, she set off after him.

She quickly caught up to him, and together they left Aspertia City and their past behind, walking together toward the possibilities of their future.

**Never…the End.**


End file.
